Soy Finn Dios de la Destrucción Continuación
by BlackStarBlake1
Summary: Por problemas de FanFiction me vi obligado a continuarla como una segunda parte aquí estaran el resto de los capítulos de Soy Finn Dios de la Destrucción perdon por las molestias.


En el capitulo anterior Finn viajo a AAA dentro de un portal y decidió explorar para ver que encuentra.

**El Caballero Negro Tetran, Kretauss y AAA**

Encontramos a nuestro héroe en quien sabe donde pero parece un templo.

**Finn: **Que raro que será este lugar.

**Extarño: **Este lugar es mi templo dime forastero ¿quién eres?.

Finn vio de donde provenía esa voz pero no vio nada así que respondió a su pregunta.

**Finn: **Soy Finn Dios de la Destrucción pero ¿quién eres? y ¿donde estas?.

**Extraño:** Soy Tetran y estoy detrás tuyo.

En ese momento Finn voltea a ver y estaba el detrás del pero lo veía raro Finn podía ver a través de él.

**Tetran: **¿Qué me ves?

**Finn:** No es que puedo ver a través de ti.

**Tetran:** Eso es porque soy un espíritu y haciendo a un lado eso digites que eras el Dios de la Destrucción ¿cierto?.

**Finn: **Sí ¿y?.

**Tetran:** Así que Espir se retiro jaj no me lo esperaba.

**Finn:** ¿Conoces a mi padre?. Preguntaba asombrado.

**Tetran:** Sí y ¿tu padre no te ha mencionado de mí verdad?.

Finn lo miro detenida mente y se paralizo cuando reconoció la armadura que usaba.

**Finn:** Esa armadura es igual a la que está del lado derecho del reloj.

**Tetran:** ¿De qué estás hablando?. Pregunto confundido.

**Finn:** En una habitación en la puerta hay un reloj con dos figuras la de la derecha está el Caballero más poderoso el Caballero Negro y del lado izquierdo esta su caballo llamado Kretauss.

**Tetran: **Aaah!...Entoncesdéjame presentarme mejor Soy Tetran hermano menor de Espir y el Caballero Negro.

Finn estaba sin habla en realidad el Caballero Negro es el hermano menor de Espir.

**Finn:** ¿Por qué eres un espíritu?.

**Tetran:** Veras Finn me volví espíritu porque morí de una enfermedad cardiaca pero envés de irme de este mundo me quede aquí.

**Finn:** Ya entiendo y dime ¿qué le paso a tu caballo?.

**Tetran: **Finn desde mi muerte Kretauss ha ido por el mundo no sé donde está y deseo ver a mi viejo cámara.

Entonces los arboles empezaron a moverse y el viento estaba fuerte como si fuera un tornado preguntándose qué pasaba una figura apareció del cielo era.

**Tetran: **Kretauss!. Dijo Tetran con los ojos abiertos su caballo escucho su deseo y regreso.

Kretauss era negro, de dos alas fuertes que hacen que el viento se mueva como si hubiera un poderoso tornado gigante probable 2 metros y un cuerno de unicornio.

**Finn: **Increíble este es el poderoso Kretauss. Dijo asombrado la descripción de Shamus era correcta.

**Tetran: **Kretauss viejo amigo que bueno volver a verte.

**Finn: **Oye ¿puedes montarlo verdad?.

**Tetran:** No Finn soy un espíritu yo ya no estoy conectado a este mundo pero tu si puedes.

**Finn:** ¿Qué?. Dijo este confundido ya que no sabía a lo que se refería Tetran.

**Tetran: **Digo que quizás Kretauss deje montarte.

**Finn:** Pero Kretauss solo acepta a alguien que sea muy fuerte.

**Tetran:** Finn eres un Dios eres más fuerte que yo.

**Finn: **Pero si no me deja.

**Tetran**: No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

Entonces Tetran llevo a Finn donde Kretauss entonces Finn procedió a montarse sobre él y Kretauss empezó a volverse loco y comenzó a volar Finn estaba asustado Kretauss volaba de un lado a otro a una velocidad increíble entonces Finn no podía asustarse era un Héroe y un Dios no podía dejar que Kretauss lo intimidara así que se puso firme y comenzó a dirigir a Kretauss entonces este redujo la velocidad y izo caso a las indicaciones de Finn y le dijo a Kretauss que volviéramos.

**Tetran:** Parece que encontró a su siguiente jinete.

**Finn:** ¿Tú crees?.

**Tetran: **Sí.

Entonces Tetran empezó a desaparecer preocupando a Finn.

**Finn:** ¿Qué te pasa?.

**Tetran: **Veras Finn yo estuve aquí porque quería que alguien de buen corazón sea el próximo jinete de Kretauss y al saber que está contigo alguien que parece amable me hace feliz escucha dentro del templo hay un escudo mágico te lo regalo Finn.

**Finn: **Gracias Tetran.

Tetran se despidió de Kretauss y Finn con una sonrisa Finn después de hacerle una tumba en su honor entro al templo y encontró ese escudo mágico era hecho de plata en su centro el Fenix de color azul lo que Finn pensó que era Drox y lo tomo después de eso se retiro junto a Kretauss a algún lugar.

**Finn: **Vámonos Kretauss.

Finn estaba volando rápidamente pero a lo lejos empezó a ver humo y se preguntaba que pasaba se dirigió a ese lugar y vio un Reino parecido al de la DP la gente corría del susto el decidió acercarse el noto algo ese fuego tomo forma era un Titán de Fuego que atacaba y vio todo el Reino desolado y decidió retirarse pero escucho un grito.

**Gata:** NO FIONNA SIGUE AHÍ PUEDE MORIR. Dijo la gata preocupada por la tal Fionna y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

**Menta:** Pero Cake es demasiado peligroso puede lastimarse Principe Gumball que ara.

**PG: **Tengo esto que puede extinguir el fuego en un segundo pero tengo que entrar.

**Menta: **Señor eso sería suicidio.

**PG: **Lose Menta pero es lo único que tenemos. Dijo decidido a entra.

**Adentro del Reino.**

**PG:** Fionna ¿estás aquí?.

**Fionna: **Aquí estoy PG.

**PG:** Fionna esto puede extinguir el fuego y al Titán.

**Fionna:** Esta bien qué esperas para usarlo hazlo.

**PG:** Ok.

El PG lanzo el líquido pero este no le izo ni el más mínimo efecto en el Titán ni en el fuego.

**Fionna:** PG no pasa nada.

**PG:** Esto es extraño es inmune es imposible debió extinguirse al mínimo contacto.

Entonces el Titán destruyo todo el Reino cada pared y edifico dejando todo en escombros después que el polvo de despejo la Gente y Cake veían con horror la escena el Titán estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Fionna y PG mientras que estos estaban temblando del miedo y Cake grito.

**Cake: **FIONNA. Grito desesperada la gata.

Cuando el Titán de Fuego lanzo una Gran Bola de Fuego Fionna y PG cerraron los ojos para no ver su final, pero notaron algo la Bola de Fuego jamás impacto Fionna y PG abrieron los ojos y vieron que alguien estaba enfrente de ellos.

**Titán: **¿Quién eres?. Exclamo furioso al ver a Finn.

**Fionna/PG: **El Titán sabe hablar.

**Finn: **Soy Finn Dios de la Destrucción y no puedo dejar que destruyas a estas personas.

**Titán: **Jajajaja Un Dios de la Destrucción que no destruye que buen chiste pero te matare mocoso.

**Finn: **No permitiré que alguien como tú se burle de mi este será tu FIN. Dijo gritando.

Entonces el Titán lanzo un ataque de fuego poderoso pero Finn movió su espada absorbiendo el fuego entonces se puso al ataque la espada se incendio y Finn atravesó al Titán.

**Titan:** Desgr…..aciado. Dijo este antes de caer derrotado.

Pero Finn le lanzo un ataque de hielo congelándolo y después uso otro de fuego para destruirlo.

**Finn: **El único que destruye soy yo.

**Fionna: **Gracias por salvarnos.

**PG: **Sí te lo agradezco dime ¿quién eres? y ¿de dónde vienes?.

**Finn: **Soy Finn Dios de la Destrucción y vengo de otra dimensión.

**Fionna/PG:** ¿Dios de la Destrucción?. Dijeron los dos sin saber que significaba.

**Finn: **Así es pero ustedes deberían preocuparse por donde van a vivir ahora ese Titán izo añicos todo.

**Fionna: **No te preocupes yo sé magia y puedo recrear cada lugar.

**Finn: ¿**De verdad?

**Fionna: **Sí.

Después de un rato el Reino estaba recreado es como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Finn: **Increíble.

**Fionna:** Bueno PG me retiro.

**PG:** Adiós Fionna.

**Cake: **Eh! tu chico ¿tienes donde quedarte?.

**Fionna:** CAKE.

**Finn:** No, no tengo.

**Cake: **Porque no vienes con nosotras.

**Finn:** Esta bien.

**Fionna:** ¿Que intentas Cake?.

**Cake: **¿Qué? No tiene donde quedarse no puedo dejarlo así después de avernos salvado.

Después Finn y las chicas se fueron llegaron a la casa del árbol le prepararon una habitación a Finn y el les agradeció.

**Cake: **Bueno Fionna voy a ir a la casa de Lord Monochromicorn.

**Fionna: **Que me vas a dejar sola con él. Dijo furiosa y sonrojada.

**Cake: **Ni que fueran a hacer el 15 no sé por qué estas paranoica.

**Fionna: **Sí tienes razón es que estoy nerviosa.

**Cake:** Jejeje será que el muchachito de gusta.

**Fionna:** Callate.

**Ya en la noche.**

**Fionna:** No sé porque estoy nerviosa solo se quedara por un tiempo.

Fionna vio por la ventana y noto que Finn estaba hablando con su caballo.

**Finn:** Kretauss necesito que descanses en unos día nos iremos a OOO y te necesito al 100% ok. Me pregunto ¿cómo estarán? Jake y Marceline hace mucho que no la veo.

Esta ultima resonó varias veces en Fionna se preguntaba ¿quién era esa tal Marceline?.

Fionna: ¿Quien será esa?...Espero ¿por qué? me importa quién es y ¿por qué? me molesta descubrirlo apenas lo conozco y tengo esta sensación con él será que estoy celosa….No yo no puedo estar celosa.

Ella se fue a su habitación a dormir y un rato más tarde Finn también

**A la Mañana Siguiente.**

Finn se despertó se dio un baño y se arreglo para desayunar.

**Finn:** Bueno días Fionna.

**Fionna:** Bueno días Finn.

**Finn:** ¿Y Cake?.

**Fionna:** Se fue a visitar a su novio.

**Finn:** Esta bien.

**Fionna:** Dime Finn ¿De verdad eres un Dios?.

**Finn:** Sí.

**Fionna:** ¿El de la Destrucción?.

**Finn:** Sí.

**Fionna:** Y ¿destruyes a tu antojo o solo porque eres el Dios de la Destrucción?.

**Finn: **Destruyo lo que quiero pero cuando me molestan desaparecen planetas y su vida en ella.

**Fionna:** Guao yo pensaba que el Dios de la Destrucción era malvado pero es un chico bueno.

**Finn: **Jajaja. Rio sarcásticamente.

**Fionna:** Jejejeje dime ¿qué haces aquí?.

**Finn:** Solo estoy de paso.

**Fionna: **Esta bien.

**Finn: **Dime ¿tienes novio?.

**Fionna: **¡¿Qué?! No, no, no ¿por qué quieres saber?. Dijo sonrojada.

**Finn:** Curiosidad. Dijo mientras seguía desayunado.

**En la Noche.**

Fionna estaba viendo unas películas con Finn de todo tipo pero Fionna saco una interesante jejeje.

**Fionna: **Encontré está en una aventura en una tienda de películas aparentemente embrujada.

Era una que decía por título Deseo Prohibido y debajo de estas una tres XXX de color rojo fuerte ambos no sabían que significaba así que no le tomaron importancia.

Después de ver algunas escenas Finn la saco del reproductor y la destruyo.

**Finn: **Nunca veré la vida como siempre. Decía sonrojado por las escenas de la película.

Fionna estaba más roja que un tomate entonces se iba a retirar a su cuarto a lo que Finn también a su habitación se quito su camisa dejándose solo en pantalón pero el escucho algo que se rompió en la habitación de Fionna fue ver que había pasado para después ver a un jarrón roto y una Fionna medio desnuda ambos estaban rojos y ninguno se podía mover entonces Finn sentía como su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo cerró la puerta de la habitación de Fionna y ambos estaban en la cama Finn encima de Fionna.

**Fionna: **Finn ¿qué haces?. Dijo ella sonrojada.

**Finn:** No se mi cuerpo no responde solo siento que deseo hacer esto porque…..porque me gustas Fionna me pareces hermosa.

**Fionna: **Finn tú también me gustas y sabes que también deseo hacer esto contigo.

Después de lo que dijo Fionna Finn procedió a besarla un corto beso que pareció eterno para los dos Fionna empezó a lamer el pecho de Finn y le acaricio su miembro procediendo a quitarle sus pantalones Finn comenzó a pellizcar los pezones Fionna estaba excitada y comenzó a gemir muy fuerte.

**Fionna:** Aaaah! Finn me gusta sigue.

Finn puso su mano en la flor de Fionna(Así es como le dicen Jake) medio uno de sus dedos dentro de la flor Finn no pudo resistir más y le metió su miembro a Fionna calentándola más Finn( OoO Dios mío que salvaje) movía con fuerza y rapidez dentro de Fionna llegando a su clímax corriéndose dentro de ella.

**Fionna:** Aaaaaaaah!. Era un grito que creo que se escucho en todo AAA.

Al rato se cansaron y se quedaron dormidos.

**Una Semana Después.**

Una semana paso desde esa noche y por si tienen curiosidad que paso bueno hacían el 15 todas esa noches una incluso en el bosque.

**Fionna:** ¿Qué haces Finn?.

**Finn:** Hoy partire a OOO.

**Fionna:** ¿Qué?. No puedes ¿qué haré hasta que vuelvas?.

**Finn:** Sí quieres puedes venir conmigo.

**Fionna:** Esta bien y ¿por qué iras a OOO?.

Finn bajo la cabeza y se quedo callado por unos minutos Fionna decidió no involucrase más en el tema y se fue a preparar sus cosas un rato después ya todo estaba listo.

**Finn**: ¿Lista?.

**Fionna:** Sí.

Finn abrió un portal y ellos junto con Kretauss partieron a OOO pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron con lo que vieron en OOO varios Reinos estaban destruidos Finn decidió irse directo a su antigua casa y se encontró a Jake con sus hijos pero donde está Arcoíris.

Finn: Jake amigo ¿qué paso?.

Jake: Finn hermanito qué bueno que te veo es una catástrofe a Arcoíris le van a cortar la cabeza. Dijo llorando.

Finn: ¡¿QUÉ?!. Dijo con la boca abierta no creía lo que acaba de escuchar.

Continuara…..

**Nota de Autor**

Bueno amigos este es el segundo capítulo de Soy Finn Dios de la Destrucción espero que les guste para los seguidores de Capitán de la Primera División no se preocupen ya estoy realizando el tercer capítulo y para los que critican recuerden que soy nuevo en esto y no sé muy bien cómo debo de llevar la historia si tienen algún consejo para mí por favor colóquelo en la caja de comentarios o mándenme un mensaje a la cuenta se despide de ustedes Blake.

**Hasta la Próxima Aventureros de mis Fics.**


End file.
